Secret,Secret
by gamz50Xshiping
Summary: Human A,U! lovino varges after a special "test" started to date Antonio his Spanish teacher. after a few months things are going great for the couple bu a certain someone is out to ruin there relationship to have the Spanish man to her self and ruin lovinos life while shes at it
1. the beginning

**Ok so this is a sequel to Just What Your Looking For : Teachers Pet. I just felt like I wanted this story to go on so ~ s/7344911/21/Just-What-You-re-Looking-For**

Chapter one~

"my name is Lovino... I guess it started when he told me about tutoring . After a few times of seeing him he decided that stuff...and now ….. this! I should start with the beginning so …"

Today was Monday. One of the days Lovino Vargas went to Spanish tutoring well if you could call it that anymore. Most of the time it ended with a test a very good test with his teacher Mr. Fernandez or Antonio somehow one day in turned in to sex ever since its been a secret to everyone in the school because if someone found out a lot of bad things could happen one he would get fired from his job. And that wouldn't be good.

The Italian sighed and walked in "oi bastard."he closed the door and set his bag down seeing the 28 year old Spanish man filling paper work out. He looked up smiling "oh Lovi your here!." the Italian rolled his eyes " aren't I everyday" Antonio chuckled "well yes but today is special~~" he said scribbling a few things down before standing up and packing his things up " hmmm do you know why Lovi~~" he walked up to him " well im not sure" Lovino said with slight sarcasm. Antonio smiled and kissed him

" well its my little Lovi's birthday I thought I would treat him to dinner and stuff like that."

lovino blushed "i will allow it it better be good! " he looked at him and yelped as he was spun around

lovino blushed "Bastard don't do that!" Lovino yelled. Antonio couldn't helped but smile and nuzzle him "what you don't want me to hold you close?" he said smiling at him. Lovino sighed and looked at him "that's not it idiot! You scared me! Fucking bastard!" Antonio took a long sniff of his sent "mmm you wont tell me that tonight" Antonio smirked and bit his neck. "C-Chigi!" Antonio hummed and licked his neck "Lets go little lovi" Antonio smiled and grabbed his things. 'Damn it why dose he have to be sexy!' Lovino thought to himself and picked up his bag. Antonio walked out and grabbed Lovino's arm.

As they walked out a group of girls were outside " Mr. Fernandez!" Antonio stopped and turned his head. "Si?" one of the girls came over " um I was wondering if you could tutoring me today you said your here on Mondays." He looked at Lovi " um I have plans today you can come tomorrow promise" he smiled at her and walked off trying to catch up to lovino who walked ahead trying not to raise any suspension. After they turned the corner Antonio walked next to him and to the car

The girl huffed watching him walk away " hey mary you o-" her friend may asked but was cut off "NO! He is hiding something I know it." she snapped and the two girls looked at her " I have a plan but we have to be secret because im not sure if he is or not but he seems like it ….. he has been ignoring me when I ask for him after school only that Italian Brat gets to why dose he favor him! Im a A student im well mannered in his class and he always treats him nicer then anyone im 18 he is only 8 years older then me thats not much after I graduate im going for him." she turned " I want picturs info notes anything you can get girls I want my prize we hav three months before school ends so lets get started!" she smirked.

PLEASE REVIEW W


	2. Do you want to stay with me?

'I wasn't sure...if I loved him but when I'm with I feel happy and safe ….i want to stay with him I visit him every day I look at him and sometimes I feel like crying because I know he cares for me ...not many people do and that's when I realized

It was a chilly night Antonio hugged Lovino close as the walked "hey Lovi ~?" lovnio looked up "what bastard" lovnio snuggled up to him "I want you to live with me after you graduate" Lovino blushed and looked up "R-really?" Antonio nodded "Por supuesto~!" lovnio rolled his eyes "we aren't in Spanish!"

"but im Spanish"

Lovino looked up at him about to say something when Antonio kissed him

May's glasses glossed over as she took the picture "Hehe we know a secret Km~" Kim looked over " hey May maybe we shouldn't do this I mean its there secret" May looked behind her " I got the pictures you got the notes this is like the best thing ever! I don't want to tell Mary they are soooooo cute together but she is most likely to get angry and so something we don't like ….like always" she frowned and looked down "its just best to make her happy she can make your life a living hell you may be new but she can so be careful play your cards right ok Kim" Kim looked confused "what did she do..." she looked away "before I joined her little posy I was a fun bubbly girl I didn't dress like this before I didn't act like this ...lets just say she acted nice to me at first the when she asked me to break up with someone that I liked so much she got angry and... I ended up being one of her lackeys I don't even know why I do it anymore" Kim frowned "oh sorry for asking" she sighed "lets get these to Mary" she walked off 'that's such a lie I know exactly why …. im going to make her pay ..'

"A-Ahhh~!" The Spanish man smirked and bit his neck. "dose Lovi like it when I hit there~" Lovino panted and moaned wrapping his legs around him "SI!" Lovino felt the Spaniard finally cum as he came as well. "D-damn Bastard" Antonio chuckled and pulled out hugging him close petting his head "I love you Te Amo Te Amo so much" he smiled at him. Lovino looked at him " Te Amo Idiota" Antonio hugged him tight " Fusosososo~ my little lovi im glad that you love me and you even said it in Spanish …. I think I mean those words are technically the same in Italian" Lovino cuddled a bit "shut up idiot" Antonio smiled and kissed his forehead "my cute little lovi ill hold you close ~" Lovino buried his face in his chest "gram-pa will ask were I am ill text him in the morning ...i want to just lay here with you bastard" Antonio smiled and kissed his head closing his eyes falling asleep with him. Lovino thought for a minute ' I have a bad feeling... ' he sighed and closed his eyes ' I dont care I need sleep schools tomorrow.' 

**So hi guys I updated and I would appreciate reviews please I need to know if its good~3 **


	3. something taken and nothing gained

Mary looked at the girls and spun in her chair "haha I knew it so this is what hes hiding~" she smirked "May Kim you did perfect you have plenty of pictures to have some dirt on this little brat" she laughed. May looked at her glaring "what are you planing." Mary glared at her and giggled " nothing ...you know better then to talk to me dear May~ be careful may I just may know something about you that you don't want out." she smirked at her. May looked away "s-sorry" she walked off. Kim watched and looked at Mary "Mary..." mary turned around to face her, her long black hair swung behind her and her blue eyes locked with her green ones "What Kim" She looked at her "i don't think we should tell anyone about his secret" She laughed and held the pictures up "Oh if that brat listens to me I wont so don't worry" she smirked

Lovino sighed taking down his notes 'I fucking hate math' he put a hand on his cheek and rested his elbow on his desk and thought about Antonio his blush slowly spreading remembering what happened last night. The bell brought him out of the thoughts. He gathered his things and got up and sighed ' what a long fucking day...' he bumped into someone dropping all his stuff "Gaaa! Damn it!" The man freaked out " Lovi don't kill me im soooorrrryyyy!" he glared at him picking his stuff up "fucking bastard" he looked at Antonio " im really sorry jjust wait in the class room I have a meeting to go to I will be done sooooon" he ran off being late

"tsk fucking bastard" he walked in and was surprised by the girl sitting in the class room "u-uh?" she stood up "Lovino~ hello im Mary" she walked down the isle slowly. ' great one of the whores' he rolled his eyes "and what do you need" he looked at her. She giggled " its quite simple break up with Antonio~ tell him you hate him and dont talk to him" she smirked. Lovinos eyes widened " y-you know!" he chocked "its not like you have evidence no one will believe y-" She held the pictures up "what was that little lovi~ " she smirked " now do as I tell you and I wont show them to anyone and you and Antonio wont get in trouble ~ " she giggled. "you little bitch!" she looked at him "ah be careful how you speak to me~" she smiled and walked to the door " if you care for him do it you now that he needs the job and you need to graduate~i will know if you don't." Lovino clenched his fists and didn't realize he was crying.

Antonio walked in "lovi~" he looked around noticing he wasn't there and saw the chalk bored saying 'Its over' Antonio dropped his things and read the bored over and over again "lovi..." he frowned and teared up "awww are you ok" Antonio walked to the bored and erased it "...y-yeah " he looked at the girl " Mary right I uh dont think I can stay to tutoring today ….." She frowned "but you promised" Mary frowned a bit. Antonio sighed " yeah I did alright fine I guess I can stay for a bit"

Lovnio ran home and slammed the door "V-Ve~? Frettelo are y-" he glared at his brother and snapped back " leave me alone!" He ran upstairs slamming and locking his door crying he slid down his door "fuck fuck I cant... I couldn't even tell him face to face im so dumb" He put his hands in his head "Its for him... he cant lose his job …..fucking whore... I hate her. I was happy..." he got up and sat on the bed "i don't have it in me to Spanish tomorrow" He looked over to see the picture of him and Antonio and threw it across the room " FUCK I JUST WANT TO DIE" I WAS FUCKING HAPPY" he curled up in his bed as he checked his phone seeing it was full of texts and calls he ignored it "bastard...i love you I fucking love you ….. but I guess im going to stay alone for the rest of my sorry life what a sorry piece of trash I thought it could work" he looked at the picture "..." He hugged the pillow and cried most of the night

feliciano frowned " poor fretello..." he went upstairs and knocked on the door "hey do you want to talk" he waited for a response and frowned getting none he sighed " im always here if you need too" he walked away.


	4. chained and muzzled the life of a dog

**Lovinos P.O.V**

Its been a month... honestly it hasn't been the best time I got depressed every time he saw me he tried to talk but I ran away before he got to me. And Mary she and her friends they have been watching me like a hawk and the worse part was she had the things to hold over my head I was trapped in a corner and I think what hurt me more then anything was Spanish class. He would look at me and just frown and he would try to stop me before I leave the class but I walk away. Mary would just smirk and watch me. I felt like every time I leave my heart just...dies it hurts not to see him smile. What do I do im trying to keep him away to let him have money all I do is bring people down I cant be a burden to him to its the right thing to do …..right. As on cue I see the fucking bitch and her whores come up to me "ooooohhhh if it isnt the faggot" she laughed "im surprised you haven't killed yourself yet" she pushed him down and walked off Kim following. I saw feet were I stood and a hand reach down to help me up "dont mind her shes a bitch" I looked up and it was May one of her prize mules " fuck off I dont want your help!" I slapped her hand away "...she did it to me once..." I looked at her confused "someone I loved...she wanted she always get what she wants...im going to get her back I loved him so much I was different once ….. im sorry this is my fault" I watched her walk away "..." I quickly picked my things up and looked Shit my notebook!

I quickly ran back to class. What I saw..."y-you" I couldn't even speak. that damn whore was kissing him my Antonio kissed back tears spilled out "Fuck you I hate you I hate you!" I dropped my things and just ran I could stop crying I snapped I was done I couldn't.

**Antonio P.O.V**

I sighed and frowned "its so lonely I just need and explanation why!? Anything!" I sighed and finished some paperwork. I looked around the room seeing a blue notebook and picked it up I flipped through the pages and read 'So is this pain really worth it... damn it im so cornered trapped I don't know what to d-' my attention moved from the book to the new person in my room "well hello~" I put the book in my back pocket and walked up to her "oh hola ma-MMM!" she clashed her lips against against mine and for some reason I kissed back and that when I heard him " y-you" I pulled away as Mary looked at him "Fuck you I hate you I hate you!" I watched as he just dropped his stuff and ran away crying "L-Lovino wait!" I tried to run after him but he got away "Lovi..." I frowned and walked back I saw Mary was gone and I sat at my desk and put my head in my hands crying " damn it I fucked up im so stupid" I couldn't help but cry. I flipped through the book and read a few entry's and was shocked 'Damn it I cant take that face he gives me during class. Its all Mary's fault I just feel lie im her pawn' below that was a drawn picture of him in a little ball with what looked like Mary holding it the word under it was ' I cant escape she has me chained down im like her fucking dog'

_**'I love him...it hurts she is going to take him.'**_

_**'I cant do anything.'**_

_**'I want to smack that smirk of of her pretty little face.' **_

_**'but I cant.'**_

_**'what do I do?'**_

these words made me realize Mary was the reason i just need to figure out what was she doing to my poor lovi to make him g though this pain. I stood up and stopped crying. "lovino" I felt angry my lovi is going through this pain because of him I picked his stuff up and I ran I didn't even realize my actions till I was out side at my car I needed to see him and hold him I dont care what the reason for him to say it was over it want him it was Mary.


	5. Escaping the pain?,Hope on the horizon!

Mary growled watching him run out "i see this is how its going to be" she smirked and waled out. "Well I guess if both sides don't compile I have to do this~" she walked down the hall with the photos. " sorry hehe" she walked into the office

"damn it damn it! FUCKING RED GAAA!" Antonio sighed "stay calm..." he quickly went off when it changed to green "Lovi..." he drove faster "im coming...don't do anything bad please..." he turned the corner sharply

Lovino ran in the house and upstairs balling his eyes out. Feli was surprised and quickly pushed away from his make out session from his German teacher (yeah I went there XD). "ve..." The German looked at him. "is he ok" Feli got up " I-i don't know" all of a sudden he heard banging at the door " Ve Luddy you get it" he walked up stairs. Ludwig nodded before getting up and answered the door. "W-where is he" Ludwig looked surprised at the panting man leaning on the door way. " ?!" Ludwig looked for his car. " Did you run her-" he was cut off "IS LOVINO HERE!" he looked up as he nodded. Antonio pushed passed him and ran up the stairs. He saw feli at the door trying to get in. Frettelo please open the door! Talk say something!" feil frowned Antonio walked over and grabbed the door handle. " move." Feli nodded slowly and backed away. Antonio rammed the door breaking it open and looked around "Lovi!" he looked at the bathroom door and walked over opening the door slowly and looked down "L-Lovino!" Antonio teared up and picked him up seeing the small pool of blood. Feli walked in "Frettelo!" he took him from Antonio "There not deep I can f-f-fix him up but I have to do It q-q-uickly or it will get to serious" he was shaking and nodded at Ludwig telling him to get a few things foe him while setting him on the bed quickly getting the first aid as Ludwig walked in with the supplies "w-will he be ok..." Antonio asked just trying not to burst in to tears. " both of you out I need to concentrate" Ludwig nodded and took Antonio out and walked down stairs with him

a few hours of awkward silence went by "so" Ludwig looked at him " I guess we just like the Italians hu?" Antonio cracked a small smile " I didn't know you and his brother" he smiled a bit "yeah I don't even think Lovino knew yet" Antonio frowned "Its my fault he did this..." Ludwig looked at him. "im sure you didn't" he shook his head "a girl he was having problums with kissed me and for some reason I kissed back and lovino saw..." He looked at him "you love him right" he nodded " More than anything" italy ran down " hes awake but he wont talk to me " he looked at Antonio " I think you can Antonio please " Antonio nodded "i-i'll try" he looked at Ludwig seeing him nod and walked up stairs seeing lovino under the covers. " I thought I said go away Feil..." Antonio sat on the bed "well good thing im not feil..." Lovinos eyes widen under the covers "w-what are you doing here" Antonio lifted the covers and looked at him "im sorry I dont know what got over me your the only one for me im so sorry and I love you so much please let me help you I dont know exactly whats going on but I know Mary is hiding something and shes using that against you I can help you" he looked at him. Lovino sat up and looked down "she has pictures of us and I dont want to be a burden to you she threaten me to show the them to the Principal and you would lose your job …. I didn't want that. Plus show them to everyone else and we know what would happen then" Antonio hugged him tightly " I Dont care what happens with me I just want you to be with me" Lovino was a little shocked but hugged back "Antonio..." he kissed his cheek "Si?" lovino looked at him " thank you for caring for me I love you" Antonio for once saw a smile on the boys face and couldn't help but smiled back. " can I stay with you over the weekend" he leaned his head on his shoulder and Antonio nodded "Si I miss holdiing you a night my love~" Lovinos phone vibrated and he checked it "hmm?" Antonio looked down "what?" he checked it " damn bitch!Fuck Mary showed them!" lovino read the text again "plan?"

"_**She showed them...meet me the Spanish room after school antonio needs to hear my plan too~May**_


	6. free to beme

He next day Lovino and Antonio were called to the office. When the Principal said Antonio could keep his job Lovino sighed in relive. But … apparently Mary lied and said Lovino was forcing Antonio to kiss him and things. Antonio objected it all but he didnt listen he gave lovino a 10 day suspension and restricting from buying a ticket for the prom and with that they walked out Lovino angry and pissed. Antonio sighed "well I dont know..." Lovino sighed " that bitch I hate her!" Antonio and him walked into the class room

"ah there you are~" May smiled and pushed her glasses up

….after a few hours

"i thought you said you didnt like Mary damn stop changes sides" Lovino scoffed. she crossed her arms " im trying to help you! Look its a good idea im telling you plans changed because I didn't expect her to blame it all on you lovino but I think this will work better teachers can take students to the prom as a chaperon the rest is up to you you know what to do afterwards" Antonio nodded " I think it will work Lovino lets give it a try" He smiled "May I want you to know not everything is bad for you you are better then Mary use that ok stand up to her" he smiled and picked lovnio up and sppun him around "Ahahah you shall stay at my house till your able to come to school again~~"he walked out and winked before leaving

"they can still be nice after I basicly caused this for my own gain" She smiled and shook her head " hes right as of today im done" She took her hair down and walked to the bathroom wiping all the makeup off her face and smiled putting her glasses on "because I am fine the way I am"

"oh look~ you decided to go ugly again" she giggled

May looked behind her " you know you have a bad habit of ruining peoples life's..." She smirked "yes I can ruin yours too I st-" May glared "FUCK OFF im not dog do it yourself bitch! I don't care tell them I dont care besides it was your fault in the first place but you will keep that part out wont you!?" Mary gave a dark look " how bold of you little bitch thinking your better then me and what are you talking about~" she punched her "Bitch you now what I am you paid that damn friend of yours to praticly rape me just so Allistor would see and leave me! You ruined it I loved him! Im not going to listen to you anymore! I hate you!" Mary glared and grabbed her by the neck and started to choke her "Hehe lies you dirty Slut! What are you talking about I never did that" She smirked "or maybe I did~How dare you lay a hand on me like that!" May tried to get away from her grip and gagged "Ack ma...ry you b-bi...tch" Kim came in and pushed Mary off " leave her alone!" he grabbed her wrist " make that your by yourself now!" Mary smirked "that's ok I don't need you two " kim walked with may out " Hey you ok?" May nodded " yeah thanks" Kim smiled " No problem" she smiled and walked away " see you tommorow I have to go sorry" May smiled and waved. "heh I guess some people really do care about me" she turned around and walked around bumping into someone " ah damn it" she looked up and blushed looking away "oh..." The man looked at her "...ello lass..." The Scotsman looked at her " sorry for bumping in to you I have to go" she walked around as she felt his hand on her wrist "i heard some of that...was it true lass?" she pulled away "i dont lie you should know that..." she started to walk away when she heard him say "I miss you Lass... So much im sorry for the way I acted that year I had no idea she would do that just to try and get me..." She stopped "Allistor..." she turned around to see him looking at her " I still love ya Lass" he kissed her. May eyes widen and she blushed kissing back '…..i think I will be fine on my own' she thought


End file.
